craftybois_wwe_2kversefandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Rumble (Y5)
About Royal Rumble (Y5) was a WWE Pay-Per-View event, that took place in January of Year Five, featuring superstars from both the Raw and Smackdown brands and showcased rivalries that would start to lead up to WrestleMania V. The event was held in Orlando, Florida. The main event was the men's Royal Rumble Match.The pay-per-view event was widely praised, receiving an overall rating of 4.4 Stars. Storylines Goldberg vs. Sting Old WCW rivals Goldberg and Sting would meet face to face at the rumble. It would be a quick match with Goldberg working his usual spear, jackhammer, in combo to win the match in just outside of three minutes. Daniel Bryan vs. Dolph Ziggler Ziggler and Bryan would compete fiercely, and Ziggler had the upper hand but he couldn't put Bryan away. Out of frustration, he grabbed a chair. The ref berated him and grabbed the chair. While Ziggler was distracted by his argument with the ref, Bryan hit him with a northern lights suplex and bridge pinned him to retain the title and earning the number 30 entry into the rumble. This match would prove appropriate given that almost a year ago the two competed in their Smackdown debut matches. Becky Lynch vs. Ruby Riott Greatest of all time and match of the year candidate. Champion versus champion with Becky making Ruby submit after countering her submission move. Randy Orton vs. Triple H Randy Orton continued to be a powerful champion, successfully defending the title throughout the year very successfully. Triple H would finally get the chance to face Orton for the title at the Royal Rumble, but with all of Orton's successes, was he really better than Triple H? Orton would blade. Triple H would dominate throughout most of the match. Orton would finally get the pinfall with an RKO out of nowhere. Roman Reigns vs. Kurt Angle Kurt Angle would make a surprise face comeback to challenge the dominating heel Roman Reigns for his WWE World Championship. The WWE Universe would throw all of their support behind Angle, after being sick of Roman's undefeated streak as champion. Angle would get the better of Reigns for a time. However, Reigns would keep blocking Angle's patented Angle slam. Finally, on the third time, he would hit it, only for Reigns to kick out. As he got the big dog up out of frustration, he would hit Angle with a surprise spear and pin him to retain the title. Women's Royal Rumble The first ever full women's royal rumble. Shayna Baszler of NXT would be the first entrant followed by Alicia Fox. Deville would be the first elimination. Alicia Fox next. Baszler would make it after the 13th entrant, or about half of the match before getting eliminated by Kairi Sane. Hall of Fame inductee this year Mickie James would vanquish the seemingly unstoppable Nia Jax. Kairi wasn't eliminated until entrant 26. It would come down to Asuka, Alexa Bliss, Ember Moon, and Charlotte. Alexa would eliminate Asuka. Charlotte would eliminate Ember Moon. Finally, Charlotte would knock Alexa Bliss out of the ring to win the rumble. Men's Royal Rumble Results Category:Past PPV Events